Naegiri Two-shot
by SnowyLynxx
Summary: This is what happens when you're obsessed with Naegiri and it's midnight, but it's actually pretty well written in my opinion. You should read it. It's pretty much the place where everyone gets dem Naegiri feelz. Spoilers for Chapters 5-6 in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc.
1. Part Uno

_**((WARNING WARNING WARNING FOO: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR DANGAN RONPA CHAPTER 5. CONTINUE IF U DAREEEEEEE))**_

There was a lot on Kyouko's mind. She couldn't bear to look up, biting her lip in regret; hopelessness. Her iron mask was shattering into fragments, far too small to rebuild. She felt her heart breaking open, sinking deeper and deeper into despair. To her dismay, she let a small tear slip from her eye and stream down her pale face, and trembled. Trembled at the thought of her closest friend's death being her fault.

Makoto stared on, gazing at the silver-haired girl he once knew. He couldn't bring himself to believe his closest friend would kill, even though he knew she was lying. _No,_ he thought, _She'd never. It's the Puppetmaster's fault!_

"Can we move on and vote already?!" Monokuma blurted out, impatient and reckless as usual. "I mean, come on, we all know Naegi-kun did it!"

"Wai- What!?" Makoto stuttered, sweat beginning to form on his face.

"Y-Yeah, if no one has any o-objections, N-Naegi-kun is the only one who fits!" Touko sputtered out. "B-Besides... No one'd o-object to my Byakuya-sama as l-long as I'm here..."

Byakuya rolled his teal eyes and put a hand to his forehead. "I guess Fukawa is somewhat right. Naegi, is it true? Are you the culprit?" he accused, calm and composed.

Aoi and Yasuhiro exchanged worried and confused glances.

"Wait!" Makoto objected with a sense of urgency, droplets of sweat dripping from his face. "Don't you think this trial is a bit off?"

Byakuya glared at him. "What do you mean, 'off?'"

"I mean, we're having a class trial on a victim whom we haven't even identified who they are yet! Doesn't that seem a bit strange?" Makoto protested, desperate to keep everyone from voting for him.

"The victim was Mukuro Ikusaba," Yasuhiro said thoughtfully. "We made that clear, right?"

"But we haven't confirmed that for a fact," the carmel-haired boy explained. "Even assuming the victim is Mukuro Ikusaba, isn't it the least bit suspicious that she shows up dead?"

"Alrighty, time's up!" Monokuma shouted, causing a lasting echo in the trial hall.

"And now there's a random 'time's up!'" Makoto pointed out. "Monokuma's definitely hiding something!"

"Nu-uh!" Monokuma objected. "The only reason we have to stop is because you came here late, Ms. Kyouko Kirigiri!" His black paw pointed to the teen, sitting in silence, her fringe covering her eyes.

"Wai-" Makoto tried to make a comeback, only to be cut off by a voice all too familiar.

"Naegi-kun is the only one who could've done it, considering the key to the locker which held the duralumin arrows was in my room— which I couldn't get into— and everyone else has an alibi for that night, Naegi-kun is the only other one left," Kyouko said, immediately regretting it afterwards.

She felt heart-broken as she felt her friend's eyes stare at her in disbelief. "Kyouko..."

"Well that settles it!" the stuffed toy announced. "Use the switches in front of you to vote! Will you make the right choice, or the dreadfully wrong one? Upupupu..." Makoto and Kyouko both felt their blood run cold.

The slot machine spun and spun. Tension built up, faces went pale, and it spun and spun, until it finally landed on Makoto. The sound of applause kicked up as confetti rained from the ceiling.

"N-no... No way..." Makoto muttered breathlessly. "T-This is messed up... This whole trail is messed up...!" Kyouko sat in silence as Makoto relentlessly screamed at Monokuma in a fit of rage. _It's all my fault_... she thought. _It's all my fault he's dying. It's all my fault he's dead._

-DETENTION-

Makoto's stomach was in knots, flinching at every _BANG_ that rang in his ears, the conveyor belt pulling him closer and closer to death. Monokuma's voice, teaching him a lesson about reproduction, was barely audible through Makoto's constant thoughts:

_Kyouko... framed me? She... She betrayed me. And to think... And to think I loved her..._

_No! Kyouko would never do that, and I should know that better than anyone!_

_No... Kyouko betrayed my loyalty. She betrayed me. F-For all I know, she could be the mastermind!_

Makoto argued back and forth with himself, thinking Kyouko really had done it and she just framed him. Then a thought came to mind.

_This... This is the mastermind's doing, isn't it? They killed Mukuro Ikusaba and attempted to blame Kyouko so they could get their 'treasure' back; the master key!_

The _BANG, BANG_ was sounding nearer with every second wasted, the pounding picking up pace as he neared the iron block. Makoto closed his eyes, shut tight and prepared for pain, only for it not to come. He opened his eyes hesitantly, looking up to see the block had stopped mid-way. A large trash chute opened up, and the teenager fell backwards right into it. Monokuma leaned over the desk and gazed at the gaping hole.

"W-Was that?"

"It was! That's..."

"Alter Ego." Kyouko was standing, eyes pointed at her toes, not bearing to look at what she'd caused, but as soon as she heard the words 'Alter Ego,' her head shot up.

"Alter Ego?" she echoed. She saw Monokuma banging his head against the desk, moving to the chalkboard, and back to the desk, glass shards flying everywhere.

"Yes, Kirigiri," Byakuya said disgusted. "If you'd take one second to look up from 'investigating' your boots you'd see that Alter Ego saved Naegi."

Just as a spark of hope ignited inside if her, Monokuma ruined her mood once again. "I wouldn't say as much, Togami-kun! That fall could've crushed Naegi-kun, or if it didn't, he'd die of starvation down there in the trash! Then he'll really be sleeping with the fishes! Oh~! I think this might actually be the best, most despair-inducing execution ever! Upupupupu~!"

At that, Kyouko's day went from bad to worse. Knowing your closest friend is either sitting in a garbage dump starving to death or is laying there, head cracked open from the fall down there and knowing you can't do anything about it is the worst feeling in the world. And it makes it even worse if that close friend is more than a friend to you.

And then she realized. _I can do something. I can save him. I will save him. Why? I love him._ With that thought in mind, she snuck down the trash chute, taking risks like her past self knew she would.

That spark of hope lit despair on fire, and it's burning faster than light.

_**(end... For now :3)**_

_**I warned you. There's not enough Naegiri fan fictions in the worldwide web, so I decided to write one and I might make part two if you really want it.**_

_**It feels kinda embarrassing to know you're first fanfic is a one/two-shot :c**_


	2. Part Dos

((WARNING WARNING WARNING FOO: IF YOU DIDNT READ LAST THE PART, MAJOR SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER BASICALLY 1-6 THIS TIME. READ ON IF U DAREEEEEE. I swear this'll a lot more well written than the last one :3))

~•A day earlier•~ .*Kyouko Kirigiri's POV*.

The five of us remaining—Byakuya, Touko, Aoi, Yasuhiro, and I—exit the trial hall, all of us, even Byakuya, shocked from Makoto's rescue. It made me feel even worse about what I did. I betrayed him. He trusted me to the best of his ability, and I betrayed his loyalty. This thought broke me, and after I took the first step off of the elevator, I went straight to my room.

"Hey, Kirigiri-chan? Where are you going?" Aoi asked I pass her, rather quickly. I stay silent, knowing if I say something my voice will crack from the sobs welling up in my throat.

I get to my destination, using the master key to open my dorm. Tears are already blurring my vision at this point, and the sight of the Monokuma-headed key reminded me again of how I betrayed my loved one's trust. Once I enter my room, I lock it again and sit on the bed.

The covers were a unique color to the rest, as far as I know: pale violet. The color is only a few shades off from matching my hair color, a rather impressive feat. I look at the bathroom door next. Though it's not the exact place it happened, it was the setting the first murder occurred in. Sayaka Maizono, Ultimate Pop Sensation, was murdered in Makoto's shower by Leon Kuwata, Ultimate Baseball Star, in attempt to murder him herself.

I remember how Makoto's face looked: full of sadness and betrayal. I remember how I comforted him, saying how she left her dying message—11037—as an apology for her actions. "No!" I quietly shout at myself, trying not to acknowledge Makoto in any way. It was rather loud, though, so I was lucky that the dorms are soundproof. Lucky. Crap.

~|Makoto Naegi's POV|~

"Ugh..." I groan, sitting up and rubbing my forehead for a little bit. For a moment, I couldn't remember why I was here, and I couldn't remember where I was, until it all came flooding back to me. Class trial, Mukuro Ikusaba, Kyouko, execution, and gravity doing what it does best: pulling me down.

I remember how Kyouko blamed me for the murder. A pang of sadness plucks my heartstrings as I remember how her face looked, filled with despair. Her face didn't show it, but her eyes gave away to fear and hurt; emotions I've never seen her have before. She's usually so confident and strong, willing to take on anything anyone throws in her face. But the last time I saw her, she broke down; shattered.

I decide to do something productive, choosing not to give up hope even when all seems hopeless. But, it looked as if it was hopeless, as I couldn't find any water or food that was edible or that wouldn't give me some sort of disease. And so, I decide that I'll just sleep some more to conserve the little energy I have left.

.*Kyouko Kirigiri's POV*.

It was early the next morning, and I'm in the cafeteria before anyone. Most likely due to the fact I couldn't get any sleep last night. My thoughts, even when thinking about things that didn't involve him at all, always managed to wander to Makoto, causing me to remember the betrayal and torture I put him through.

I sit there, picking at my plate. I prepared myself something to eat, but now that Makoto's back on my mind I lost my appetite completely. Then Aoi walks in.

"Kirigiri-chan?" she calls as she rounds the corner. I refuse to lift my eyes from the food before me, which remains uneaten. Still playing with it, mixing it and placing the different fruits in patterns with the fork, Aoi walks over to me and sits in the closest chair next to me. It's unclear to me if she somehow knew what I was thinking, or managed to figure out my mood from the way I was acting, but she said, "I know that feeling, Kirigiri-chan..."

I lift my head up to see her blue eyes gazing at me with an understanding sorrow. "It was hard for me to accept the fact that Sakura-chan was dead, and that she took her own life to save ours, but I know now that everything has a meaning." She leaned over the table and brought her face closer to mine. "And hey, there's still the chance that Naegi-kun survived the fall, and he's still alive down there. If I know Naegi-kun, he wouldn't give up on life so easily, don't you agree?"

I lock my gaze with hers for a moment. There was a certain meaning, a certain motivation in her words. And that made me realize one thing: Makoto could have survived the fall. He could still be alive.

I stand up slowly and walk over to where Aoi was sitting. It was the first time in a while, and I bet Aoi was extremely surprised, but I hugged her, and whispered a quiet "Thank you."

I picked up my plate and trashed it, seeing no point in eating it since I pretty much destroyed everything on the paper platter. And then I exited the room.

The day progressed, and nothing really happened after that morning, other than the fact of Monokuma popping up again and asking me if I was despairing yet, to which I remained silent. That was until that night.

I was in the cafeteria again, except this time I was actually eating and drinking. Aoi was sitting next to me, drinking the remainder of her tea. It was around 8:30pm, at least according to the clocks, and no one else was in the cafeteria besides Aoi and I. I started thinking about what she said earlier, and started thinking about why I had that sudden rush of motivation when those words were spoken to me.

Taking a sip of my tea, I kept contemplating on the subject. I felt like every other being and concept were excluded from my knowledge I was thinking so much, until Aoi spoke up. "Whelp, I'm gonna call it a night. It was nice getting to hang out with you one-on-one, Kirigiri-chan!" she spoke before departing.

And then I felt it again. That urge, that motivation. Then, like usual, my thoughts wandered to Makoto. I hadn't thought about him for most of the day, so this surprised me a bit. I wondered about how he was doing, and then I finally realized: Makoto would never be able to live down there forever. Without fresh water or edible food, he'd die of starvation extremely soon, that is, if he's even still alive. I realized I had to do something, and fast.

~|Makoto Naegi's POV|~

((I don't care if you're getting tired of switching POV's, I'm tired of writing :T))

I don't know what happened after I fell asleep. For a moment, I thought I was dead, that I'd finally died of starvation. But, in fact, I didn't. I was just sleeping. Locked in a slumber that seemed to continue for eternity. But a certain sound snapped me out of my eternal sleep.

*CRRRASH*

"Ah!" I jolted awake, screaming out of shock. I looked around, trying to find something that could've caused the crash. Then I realized the new pile of garbage the opposite of where my desk was. It seemed to me that the trash was responsible. "Was that some oversized garbage?" I asked myself quietly, not expecting to be answered.

"Oversized garbage? ...How rude," said a voice, a female voice at that. The trash pile started to violently rustle, until familiar arms pulled the source out of the garbage heap. And I was honestly and genuinely surprised to see who it was...

Kyouko Kirigiri.

"Kirigiri-san!" I quietly gasped, getting out of my makeshift bed and my eyes widening a bit. "What are you doing down here?" I asked her out of curiousness.

She looked at me while dusting her skirt off. "That should be pretty obvious, Naegi-kun," she answered, a hint of amusement in her own voice. "I came to save you."

At this, I bet my face looked like the world's most pathetic puppy, because I heard her give the softest of laughs, but that didn't change the warmth I felt inside me when she did.

And then I realized something was off, to which soon I gave a small laugh to her. She cocked her head. "Naegi-kun, what is it?" she asked, a little to serious for such a happy atmosphere.

I tell her, "Kyouko-san, there's garbage on your head." I tried my best not to laugh again, but that attempt failed. She gave her head a quick, sharp flick, and then looked at me. More like glared, but in a softer, more surprised way, rather than out of hatred, and I'm certain I saw pink tinting her cheeks. My eyes met hers. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"What'd you call me?" She spoke with a surprised tone, although I swear I heard the slightest embarrassment in there, too. I was taken back, for the slightest moment, before I realized my slip-up. I called her by her first name. Crap ((A/N: If you people who aren't weeaboos don't know what that means, referring to each other on a first name basis means you are either lovers or extremely close friends, and can refer to each other casually)).

"I- uh..." I frantically tried to cover up my mistake with some sort of lie, my face heating up with each second wasted, but the honesty in myself got the better of me. Like Kyouko keeps saying, I am foolishly honest. I sigh, accepting the fact lying won't even get me anywhere, and decided to tell the truth.

The truth is: I'm—not only an average and generic student who can't even keep their hair looking nice—madly and deeply in love with her. It's not even something I remotely understand either; it's like this foreign feeling I've never experienced before. It's a feeling that I've deemed as some sort of attraction, but I was never too sure, because I feel like it's not just love, but something else, maybe even stronger. I know it sounds really, really cheesy, but that's how I've labeled it ((A/N: MAKOTO NAEGI, STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL)).

"I really don't even know why I said that just now, to be honest," I start. "But, the gist of it is that..." I trailed off, those last few words coming out a lot quieter than I would've liked. Ultimate Lucky Student, my ass.

"Makoto-kun..." Kyouko made her way closer to me, and—for some strange reason—I flinched when she spoke my first name. It's like it filled me to the brim with that weird feeling when she said that, like that... "Don't tell me you..."

"...What?" I hesitated to even speak to her now, and now I can't even understand myself at this point. "I what...?" She stared intensely into my eyes for what seemed like forever, her lavender gaze piercing my soul. And then... she turned away.

"Never mind..." she trailed off, barely audible. "It doesn't matter... What matters now is getting you fed." She reached into a bag she had slung over her shoulder and pulled out a piece of bread and a bottle of water. Trying to ignore the previous topic, I take the food being held out for me, literally on the verge of starving. Nice save, Kyouko...

She sits there as I wolf down my food. It felt kind of uncomfortable, sitting in awkward silence with your crush while she watches you eats while sitting on top of a trash heap. It's kinda creepy, come to think of it.

Nonetheless, I continue eating, until Kyouko says something that surprised me. "I'm surprised that you forgave me, Naegi-kun..." she practically whispered, trailing off. I stopped eating, paused, and then looked at her with the dumbest expression I could make. "I mean," she continued, "it's surprising to me that you're even talking to me at this point. I would've for sure thought you'd hate me by now..."

I stared at her for a heartbeat longer, which was less than a millisecond because my heart was beating so fast, before correcting her. "You've got that wrong!" I practically shouted, making her jump a little. "Kirigiri-san, there is nothing that can stop me from putting my full and complete trust in you!"

I think she was surprised. "But I betrayed you... I used your faith in me for my own good," she muttered.

"And I've already had that happen to me..." I contradicted, "And even if you betrayed me, and you really did murder, I wouldn't be mad in the slightest."

"Wait..." She paused. "You mean, you knew I didn't murder Mukuro Ikusaba?" She sounded pretty taken aback.

"Of course!" I honestly was surprised myself. "I knew you wouldn't do something like that, Kirigiri-san."

She looked as though she was heartfelt by what I said. As though she were truly, honestly touched by those words, as if those words meant the world to her. Her eyes showed emotions I've never seen before, not from her, not from anyone, but it looked as though it were a mix of sympathy, compassion, and amazement. Such a bizarre feeling I got from that stare. A steady, unwavering stare that made my blood pump at a mile a minute.

"And, besides..." I continued slowly, somewhat cautious; nervous, more like. "I-I know you would've done the same—save me if I was accused of murder."

.*Kyouko Kirigiri's POV*.

My head was spinning. I was arguing with myself at this point. All I could do was stare at him, into his olive green eyes. I always told him he was foolishly honest, I mean, it's in his name. Literally. Even though Makoto might be the most average of the average, he somehow managed to do what no one else could: slip past my guard. He tries so hard to understand me, and get me to trust him.

He also confused me. He seems to understand himself—his strengths, weaknesses, likes, dislikes—you name it. He knows and faces every part of him with optimism, which he claims is his only redeeming quality. While on the other hand, I can't even understand my feeling toward him. Makoto might act like a flustered schoolgirl, and he might scream like a banshee at the sight of a simple corpse, but I still feel this strange feeling toward him. I promised myself long ago to never let the weights of love pull me down, and that's one mistake I wouldn't let happen again, but Makoto is making my head hurt more and more every day.

"Kirigiri-san?" The boy in question asked as he leaned forward a bit, waving a hand in front of me. "Are you okay? Hello?"

"I'm fine, but thank you for your concern, Naegi-kun," I tell him politely, but not showing any emotion. Using his surname seemed so foreign after I used his first. Calling him 'Makoto' instead of 'Naegi' was a little more comforting, and brought a certain feeling to my mind.

Makoto coughed repeatedly for a little, having one of those mini-choke attacks, before taking a sip of water. He must've had trouble swallowing or something.

"You okay, Naegi-kun?" I asked him, just trying to make sure.

He nodded. "Yeah... The food went down the wrong way, is all," he told me with a reassuring laugh. "And, by the way..." He seemed to hesitate to say the words that followed. "I-I don't mind if you call me Makoto..."

I stared at him for a moment, making him noticeably uncomfortable. "What are you trying to get at?"

He didn't look like he was expecting to be asked that. "W-Well, we are close friends... And I guess we could just refer to each other on a first name basis...?" he explained, hints of embarrassment and hopefulness in his somewhat high-pitched voice. I looked around for a moment or two, before finally answering.

"I guess you can call me Kyouko... I wouldn't mind."

Relief spread over his face at my answer, and I couldn't help but smile a little. It was very comforting to know that I finally had someone I could trust, and who trusted me, and who felt extremely close to me. In fact, Makoto might be the only true friend I've had in a while.

I get out of my seat and stand, starting to walk towards the large, cushioned red door that was on the opposite side of the room. "I think we should start going, Makoto-kun," I called to him, enjoying the stupidest feeling of using his first name. "It's a long way up..." I insert the master key into the slot, and turn it, opening the door. I hear Makoto's footsteps as he nears me, eventually walking in with me to see nothing but darkness above us.

"Oh God, you weren't kidding..." he muttered, laughing a little bit to himself, before making his way to the ladder in front of us.

The trip up was pretty boring, and I'm sure you, dear Reader, don't want to listen to that ((A/N: EVERYONE IS BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL AND IM NOT HAPPY)). After we got up, we went to the cafeteria to be greeted by the remaining others, Aoi, Yasuhiro, Byakuya, and Touko.

"N-Naegi-kun?!" Aoi was the first to speak up, stuttering out Makoto's name out of shock. Everyone but Byakuya snapped their heads to attention.

"Naegi-cchi?" Yasuhiro spoke next. He rushed the ahoge-haired before pulling back. "Dude, you reek! Not to be rude, but it's true!"

All Makoto and I could do was laugh softly to ourselves and to each other. "Well, duh," he said dumfounded by Yasuhiro's lack of attention to detail. "I've been starving in a garbage dump for who knows how long..."

Almost everyone had a good reunion, and I felt satisfied. I felt satisfied with what I did. I brought him back, and I brought my hope back.

And I was satisfied.

...

But then again, I still felt something more to us than meets the eye.

THE END. FOR GOOD. NO MORE. NO MAS. NADA. FIN.

All Kyouko wanted for her birthday was some Naegiri that didn't have any kissing in it. No, she didn't want no kissing. She wanted it. I failed you, Kyouko. I'm sorry.

I am also sorry, dear reader. Everyone was breaking the fourth wall and I felt rushed cuz I wanted to get this out on her birthday, so yeah. /yet again with cheesy ending/

Until next time, snowballerz (you, I guess. Tell me what I should call you. I'm confuzled).


End file.
